


It Hunger Games AU

by crying_in_the_club_scoob



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Violence, dont piss your pants over richie and stan in the beginning, stan wentworth for clear skin, uhh get ready to cry lmao, we're also the same authors of the band au!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_in_the_club_scoob/pseuds/crying_in_the_club_scoob
Summary: “Um, hello?” The girl spoke into the mic, “Earth to Edward Kaspbrak,”Eddie stood there, frozen and silent.Wait, what?Before Eddie knew it, the peacekeepers quite literally dragged him up on stage. Eddie gulped as he looked out into the crowd of people.This can’t be happening.She coughed, trying to get Eddie’s attention yet again, “I said shake hands, you two,”“O-oh sorry,” Eddie mumbled, barely audible.He then reached his hand out, fear written all over his face. Mike looked calm but Eddie could see through the facade, he knew Mike was terrified, just like he was.The crowd was silent, just like it had been in the other districts.But this time, one by one the people started putting their left index finger, middle finger, and ring finger up by their mouths as if they were kissing it and then that same hand went up to the sky.Eddie forced a small smile, Mike and him doing the three finger salute back to the crowd. It was unusual for their district to do, and it filled Eddie with the smallest sense of hope. He looked up to the sky, a more genuine smile forming on his face.See you soon, Dad.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	It Hunger Games AU

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy
> 
> we've literally had this planned for SO LONG AND ITS FINALLY HEREEEEEEEE tho its very sad uhh
> 
> this chapter isn't the most crazy and fast paced but we're gonna get there. very soon. :)
> 
> also!! due to how this is planned we only have 6 districts!!!
> 
> enjoy my guys

D3

Richie hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep last night. The reaping was all he could think about. 

He’s found that thinking about your inevitable death makes it kinda hard to sleep.

 _Go figure._

His mother would want him up at the crack of dawn anyways. She’d want to go over the same stuff she’d been going over ever since Richie was finally eligible for the reaping. Richie practically knew her stupid speech by heart.

He got up from bed and ransacked his closet for something fancy to wear.

His mom told him to pull something out the night before, but he was too busy worrying to actually care about anything that was coming out of her mouth.

He slipped on a black button up shirt, black khakis, and some shiny black dress shoes.

He looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself finger guns.

_Richie sexy Tozier, if I do say so myself._

He walked over to his nightstand and sighed as he placed his contacts in his eyes.

He hated the idea of not wearing his glasses, but his mother insisted he wear his contacts instead. 

_"Glasses could easily be shattered during the games."_

He still stuffed his glasses in his back pocket, despite her wishes.

He opened the window and climbed out, not even bothering to attempt at sneaking past his mom downstairs. He knew he’d immediately get caught.

He dropped down and landed on his feet, rushing off to Stan’s house, which was luckily within walking distance.

Once he arrived, he climbed the tree outside Stan’s window, knocking on the glass a few times.

After few seconds passed, Stan opened the window with a small smile on his face, “I have a front door, you know,”

Richie climbed inside, “It’s always more fun to come in this way,” He said, placing his hands on Stan’s waist once he climbed in.

Richie leaned down and pressed his lips against Stan’s. It was a soft, sweet, passionate kiss like usual, but it never failed to give the two boys butterflies.

Stan entangled his fingers in Richie’s hair, deepening the kiss. On days like this they always kissed each other like it would be their last, because there was a good chance it would be.

Richie pulled away from the kiss, still holding Stan close, “I love you,” He mumbled softly.

“I love you too,” Stan said, giving Richie one more quick kiss on the lips.

Richie giggled, pushing some of Stan’s hair out of his face and just admiring how beautiful Stan is, “You’re so handsome,” He said with a soft smile.

Stan blushed, “You’re a dork,”

“Let’s just run away and get married. I'm sure the games can do without two kids,” Richie said, intertwining their fingers.

Stan blushed, “Richie I wish we could, but the peacekeepers would find us, and if not them your mother would,” He said, laughing at the last bit.

Richie giggled, ”Yeah you’re right,”

A loud steam whistle blew in the distance.

Stan sighed, “Happy Hunger Games,”

“May the odds be ever in your favor,” Richie replied, mimicking the ladies voice.

Stan quickly grabbed something from his dresser before the two rushed off to the town square. 

They arrived to see lines of kids, all waiting to get their finger pricked. Richie and Stan joined the line of the older kids.

Once Richie reached the front of the line, the peacekeeper roughly grabbed his hand and turned it over to prick it. He placed Richie’s finger against the paper and scanned it. Richie watched as Richard Tozier popped up on the device. 

Richie waited for the same thing to be done to Stan, and together they joined the crowd of people waiting.

Richie intertwined their fingers when he noticed Stan getting more and more nervous, “It’ll be ok,” he whispered.

Stan just gulped and nodded.

Richie looked up to see a girl wearing poofy pink clothes walking up to the mic. She tapped it a few times, checking if it worked.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome, happy hunger games!” She said, “And may the odds be ever in your favor! Now before we begin, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the capital!”

A wave of silence fell over the crowd as the video began.

“War,

Terrible war,

Widows, Orphans, a motherless child,

This was the uprising that rocked our land.

7 districts rebel against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them,

Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. 

And then came the peace,

Hard fought, sorely won,

The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born,

But freedom has a cost,

When the traitors were defeated we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again,

And so it was decreed that each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute 2 young peoples to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice.

The lone victor bathed in riches would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. 

This is how we remember our past,

This is how we safeguard our future.”

The lady had mouthed along to the entire thing, and when she was done she spoke again, “I just love that! Now the time has come for us to select two courageous young peoples, for the honor of representing district 3 in the 74th annual Hunger Games, now before we begin, do we have any volunteer tributes?”

Richie gulped giving a quick glance to Stan, “I love you,” He mumbled, before raising his free hand to the sky, “I do, I volunteer,”

Stan’s head whipped around, “What are you doing?! No you don’t! Put that hand down!”

“I’m so sorry,” Richie mumbled, letting go of Stan’s hand to join the peacekeepers on the stage.

Stan stood in the crowd frozen as he watched Richie walk off.

The lady coughed into the mic to bring everyone’s attention back to her, “Would anybody else like to be brave like this young man?” She paused and turned to Richie, “What’s your name?”

Richie couldn’t help but stare at Stan, guilt written all over his face, “Um, Richie. Richie Tozier,”

“Would anybody else like to be brave like Richie and volunteer?”

Without hesitation Stan’s hand shot up into the sky, “I volunteer as the second tribute!”

Richie’s eyes widened, “NO! NO YOU DON’T! NO HE DOESN’T! PUT YOUR HAND DOWN!” 

“Lovely! The boys in district 3 are so brave! I didn’t even have to pick from the bowl this year!” The girl cried out.

And just like Richie, Stan was dragged up on stage by the peacekeepers.

“And what's your name?”

Stan gulped, “S-Stanley Uris,”

“Alright, shake hands you two,”

They both reached out, shaking each other’s hands.

“Everyone, give a round of applause for these two brave young men!”

The crowd was dead silent, but Richie didn’t care. His head was pounding, and a crowd cheering for his death wouldn't have made it better.

Richie and Stan were ushered inside the justice building behind them, both silent. They were separated into their own rooms to have three minutes alone with their families.

Neither of their parents showed up.

Richie peered out his door, two peacekeepers guarding it, “I just want to see him, please,”

He doesn’t know what went through their minds, but after asking over and over again they let him go, trailing closely behind him.

 _Probably so I don’t run off,_ Richie thought.

Richie slowly opened the door, not wanting to interrupt the time Stan had with his family, but to his surprise Stan was all alone.

He quickly shut the door behind him and ran over to Stan, “Why would you do that? Why would you volunteer? Stan, only one person can win! I was gonna win and come back and everything was gonna be fine and we would be happy! I _can’t_ watch you die in that arena!”

“Do you really think I was gonna sit here and watch you die in that arena?” Stan shot back, “And why are you yelling at me for volunteering when you did the same thing? What’s wrong with you? 

“Stan,” Richie said, softly, “You knew I was gonna have to compete eventually,”

Tears welled up in Stan’s eyes, “I-” He paused, “I know, but I couldn’t just sit here and watch you leave for that bloodbath! We can protect each other in the arena but I can’t protect you behind a screen!”

Richie pulled Stan into a tight hug, “I know. I love you so much,”

“I love you too,” Stan mumbled.

Richie connected his lips with Stan’s, but this kiss was different from earlier, there was fear behind passion and sadness behind love.

He always knew there would be a last kiss, a last hug, a last smile, a last laugh, and a last word. 

He just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

________________________________

D4

“Y-You’re gonna be ok I promise, just go line up with the other kids o-over there. They’ll prick your f-finger, it only hurts a little, and I’ll meet up with you again, a-alright?” Bill said, holding onto Georgie’s arm.

Georgie nodded, “Alright,”

The two separated into the different lines, each getting their finger pricked and the paper scanned.

The two brothers met back up back in the crowd of kids, the same speech coming from the same lady wearing the poofy pink clothes, and the same boring video they played every year.

“It just gets better every time!” She laughed, “Now, the time has come for us to select two courageous young peoples, for the honor of representing district 4 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Before we begin, do we have any volunteer tributes?”

Nobody moved or said a word, all too afraid to be a pawn in this game.

“Alrighty!” She said, walking over to the big glass bowl on the center of the stage.

She swirled her hand around a few times before finally picking up one of the small pieces of paper and walking back up to the mic.

Slowly she unfolded it, “William Denbrough,”

Bill’s heart dropped, everything suddenly felt unreal.

“No no no! Bill you can’t go!” Georgie cried out, “You can’t!”

Bill forced a small smile, knowing he had to stay strong for Georgie, “I’ll be a-alright,” He said, trying to convince himself, “Keep mom safe,”

He began to walk forward again, but Georgie latched onto his arm. It hurt Bill to leave him, but there was no other choice. He gently pushed Georgie away and walked to the stage, the peacekeepers following behind him.

“Splendid! Now for our second tribute,” She said, walking back over to the bowl and repeating the process.

Once she was back at the mic she unfolded the paper, her face twisting into a surprised expression, “It seems the line ‘brother against brother’ was taken a little too seriously,” She giggled, “Anyways, George Debrough, care to join us?”

Bill’s head shot up.

 _This is a mistake,_ He thought, _He’s only 12, and he’s my brother. They can’t let this happen._

But just like Bill, Georgie was dragged on stage.

Anger boiled within Bill, so much so that the peacekeepers had to hold him back from hurting anyone in the crowd, “HE’S ONLY 12! NONE OF YOU WOULD VOLUNTEER TO TAKE THE PLACE OF A KID WHO’S LIFE IS JUST STARTING? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THIS WAS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER UP HERE?” Bill yelled, but soon enough his anger turned to desperation, “God p-please god just one of you please take his place. His life is being s-stolen from him, please,”

The lady awkwardly coughed into the mic, “Oh dear,” She paused, “You know how the games can be. Shake hands you two!”

Georgie stuck his hand out, visibly shaking.

Bill pulled him into a hug, “I’m s-so sorry,” He said, “I-I’m gonna do everything I can to p-protect you,”

Georgie sobbed into Bill’s shirt and Bill’s heart shattered.

________________________________

D6

The same speech and video was repeated yet again and Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was just the same boring thing and same bubbling anxiety every year.

“I truly do love that video! Isn’t our history exciting? Anyways, the time has come for us to select two courageous young peoples, for the honor of representing district 6 in the 74th annual Hunger Games,”

She didn’t even bother asking for volunteers this time, she just walked over to the bowl, swirled her hand around, and grabbed a name as she walked back up to the mic.

“Michael Hanlon,”

Eddie quietly gasped. It was always hard to see someone you know get picked for the games. Even though they hadn’t been super close, their families did have a trade off. Eddie would supply food for the farm animals and baked goods for the Hanlon’s in exchange for meats, milk, and eggs.

Suddenly, Eddie snapped back into reality as everyone in the crowd turned to face him.

“Um, hello?” The girl spoke into the mic, “Earth to Edward Kaspbrak,”

Eddie stood there frozen and silent.

_Wait, what?_

“Well, I’m assuming that’s him! Peacekeepers, please go grab him and bring him up here, it seems he’s a little too lost in thought to use his legs as of now,” She giggled.

The peacekeepers quite literally dragged him up on stage. Eddie gulped as he looked out into the crowd of people.

 _This can’t be happening._

She coughed, trying to get Eddie’s attention yet again, “I said shake hands you two,”

 _“O-oh sorry,”_ Eddie mumbled, barely audible.

He then reached his hand out, fear written all over his face. Mike looked calm but Eddie could see through the facade, he knew Mike was terrified, just like he was.

“Everyone, give a round of applause for Edward and Michael!”

The crowd was silent, just like it had been in the other districts.

But this time, one by one the people started putting their left index finger, middle finger, and ring finger up by their mouths as if they were kissing it and then that same hand went up to the sky.

Eddie forced a small smile, Mike and him doing the three finger salute back to the crowd. It was unusual for their district to do, and it filled Eddie with the smallest sense of hope. He looked up to the sky, a more genuine smile forming on his face.

_See you soon, Dad._

**Author's Note:**

> uhh okk so uh yeah lmao


End file.
